


Petty Adulterous Vengeance

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After Harry walked in on Ginny cheating on him, something changed. Now single, he’s decided that if he couldn’t have a faithful wife, nobody will, and sets out to seduce away the married witches in his life for his own twisted game. Commission for Sharkbait.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry felt so many things upon finding out that Ginny was cheating on him that he really didn't know where to begin processing any of them. He thought things had been fine with his fiance, that she loved him and that everything was going well. They had taken a bit longer than all their friends to get married, but that wasn't too unreasonable; she had a busy, thriving Quidditch career taking off and he was happy to take things a bit slow while he worked at his own career too, rising up through the ranks of the auror's office with a speed that was nigh unprecedented. The result was spending a lot of time apart, unfortunately; Ginny had her stretches of time spent with her team through long practice sessions that went on for weeks of training, while Harry would sometimes spend a whole week or two somewhere off in the furthest reaches of the world hunting escaped warlocks and criminals who had decided to flee Britain to avoid capture.

But that all fell apart when Harry found himself coming home far earlier than expected; the day after a letter arrived saying he'd probably be another week, Harry found himself already coming home, ready to surprise Ginny and have a few days of time together before she went off to Wales for her next extended practice session. But it was a messy arrival, one that he could not have been less prepared for as he burst into the bedroom with gifts in hand, only to find Ginny bouncing on the lap of her team's owner, while two more of her teammates were all over him. Just like that, everything had come crashing down in an instant, Harry appalled by what he saw and a fair amount of percussive, noisy magic being thrown around as Harry acted with all the anger and aggression bubbling up inside of him.

He'd later found out that the owner of the Holyhead Harpies used the fact he owned an all-women Quidditch team to his advantage, and Ginny had gotten involved in it all. He didn't care what the reason was, didn't particularly care about the excuses or Ginny's insistence it was for her career or going to help them in the long run, or that she still loved him, or even that Harry was so much better in bed. He didn't care about any of it. Harry wanted no part of Ginny anymore, and gave her a day to get her things together and move back in with her parents until she could find somewhere more permanent to live.

A whole flood of negative emotions festered inside of Harry. The engagement was off, for one, but there was more for him to deal with than that, after a years-long, live-in relationship went up in smoke as it did. Something inside of him felt angry, felt vengeful, felt like it had to act out on this somehow in the raw anger it spiked through him. He wasn't a violent man, and had no desire to hit Ginny or take this out on her through some horrible destruction of her life, but as he bubbled up in anger that night he felt himself needing direction, needing some way to fight back against all of this, and it didn't take long for his attention to settle on a harsh, cruel idea.

He wouldn't act out against Ginny for this, he'd just rail against the entire idea of marriage in general.  
************************  
"Looking a little glum there. Perk up, we landed the Pickingil case so fast we're probably in line for promotions." Tonks looked up at Harry with a smile as he shuffled into the office, slightly teasing but also very serious about it as she watched him come in. Tonks had trained Harry after he enlisted to become an auror, and once he had become certified she took the place as his partner, a bit young for a senior auror, but Tonks had been through some shit and her role in the Second Wizarding War gave her plenty of recognition to work with.

But Harry didn't perk up much at all as he slumped down into the seat at his desk, groaning as he leaned back in his seat. "I'll do my best," he groaned, getting into as comfortable a position as he could only to end up going completely still once he'd settled into it.

Tonks's smile soured a bit as she watched him slump in his seat, leaning in a bit closer. "Something is actually wrong then," she noted with a low sigh. "You want to talk about? We've got all day to write out paperwork and I'm in no hurry for that, so lay your problems on me."

Harry took his time answering, eyes closed as he remained slumped in the chair and saying nothing. He tried to think about how to angle this, because in some ways he wasn't coming in quite as glum as he seemed; he had a plan, and his plan had centered itself onto Tonks as the first shot he was going to take. "Do you remember what happened my fifth year?" he asked, opening his eyes slowly and shifting over toward her. He watched as she stiffened up in response, immediately knowing what he was talking about and surprised enough that she didn't have the sharpness of mind to dance around the issue very much.

"That was a long time ago Harry," Tonks said, a little flustered, eyes darting off to the side as she squirmed a bit in her seat. "A very, very long time ago." Her fingers pressed against her seat a little bit as she tried to think about how to respond to it, her head filling up with all manner of thoughts and frustrations as he dug up some old memories. But not quite as much digging as he expected to have to do, as she slipped right into recollection of what he was talking about. Not the Order, not her cousin's death, not any of what she did in the war. But what they did together.

Tonks was Harry's first. It happened in the summer before his fifth year, a few nights of scattered, writhing passion that had her amazed by his prowess even a virgin. When she picked him up during his Christmas break, they found time to sneak off and fuck again. Then again in the wake of the battle at the Department of Mysteries, where they both needed someone close. It was only ever scattered flings, but once she found herself smitten with Lupin, everything had to stop, and Harry accepted it, moved on from it and remaining friends through it all, close and trusted enough to be her son's godfather, and ultimately to end up working together as aurors, never bringing up that past again. For years it had been left to lie, until now.

"It was, but don't you think about it sometimes?" Harry shifted out of his seat, shedding some of his mopiness as he went, drawing closer to Tonks as he eyed her up and down. She really didn't look a day older than she was when he first met her, even though he was now much closer to that age than she was.

"I'm a married woman now, Harry. With a son." She didn't shirk away from him, eyes shifting off to the side as she shivered a little bit. The sudden turnaround of everything he'd said and done was a bit startling, throwing Tonks off considerably, but she didn't make any kind of retreat in the process. She remained in place, nervous and tense, but not putting a stop to this. "And you're engaged to Ginny."

"That's not an answer to the question." Harry kept a bit of distance, not closing in too quickly or too close, not wanting to immediately scare her off. "Do you think about it sometimes? About how good it felt, or wonder what maturity and years of experience would do for making it even better?"

Tonks tightened up even more in response, Harry's words digging in a little more than she was comfortable with, lip quivering as she looked at him a bit nervous and very fidgety. "It's..." Her eyes veered off to the side again, fingers tightening. "It's complicated, Harry."

"So you have." Harry drew in closer. 'Because I know I have too. I've always been curious about what it would feel like if we did it again. Even just for one day."

"Harry..." This wasn't easy for Tonks, and she felt like that was entirely his goal. She shivered in her chair. She knew he was overstepping some lines, but she also felt like he would have backed away if told, and she wasn't telling him to. Within her ached something embarrassing, and there was little chance of bringing it into focus as she let herself become overwhelmed by it all. "You're... I want to know what's bothering you, that you're like this. Did something happen with Ginny?"

"You're not being straight with me," Harry replied, avoiding it again. "Give in to the curiosity, Tonks. Just this once time again, with me. Don't you want to find out for yourself?" He leaned in closer, slipping in front of her and staring down at her, watching her shiver and squirm a bit as he enjoyed the sight of her nervously fidgeting in her seat. He sat right against her desk, only a little bit of space and relative heights in a chair and on a desk top keeping them apart now as she looked up at him. There was something in his eyes. Something alluring, something curious, something that made Tonks tighten up.

Slowly rising up, her lip quivered as she eased higher, grasping Harry tightly and leaning in for a kiss, really having no idea what she was doing or why. She accepted the hand on her cheek and the other hand on the small of her back as Harry eased her in and she happily pressed her lips to Harry. It had been years, and she was surprised by what she felt, by the much more firm and experienced lips pushing against hers affectionately. Harry was indeed much more capable now than he was before, his hands confident, his touch firm, his affections focused on her. "When I touch myself," she said shakily as she pulled back.

"What was that?" Harry asked, keeping her in close as he kissed her. After his rough revelations the day before, he needed this. Tonks was warm and soft, and everything he craved in the heat of his newly found loneliness.

"When I touch myself, I think about it. About you." Tonks's hands pressed against Harry's chest, firm and tight, ready to give in to the feelings bubbling up inside of her, more frustrated and ignited than she really knew what to do with. There was something about being in this position that she wasn't the least bit ready for, and the more that she gave in to it, the more confident her hands became. They slowly ran down as she pressed in tighter, breath racing quicker. "I'm a married woman, and yet whenever I'm alone, I don't imagine my husband with me. I imagine you. Maybe it was the danger of what we did together, how risky and crazy it was, but I haven't been as excited by sex since, and I return to it."

"It's still dangerous now," Harry groaned. 'You're married and have a child, remember? And if you want danger, I can give it to you." He smiled, hands reaching up to caress her hair and push down against her shoulder a little bit. "I can bring all that experience here now, and we can make it even riskier. Let's do it right here in our office, Tonks. Forget everything else."

Tonks knew this was insane and wrong and a bad idea in so many ways it was almost dizzying to count them all. But she found herself sinking down to her knees so happily it felt like she was going to lose her fucking mind. "Harry," she whined softly, and any other sentiment died before she could think of one. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and yet all Tonks could do now was happily give in to it, feeling the aches throb up through her hotter than she knew what to do with. There was so much happening that she didn't even know where to start dealing with, and with all those things in mind Tonks was ready to just go with the instincts, which guided her hands down to Harry's pants, nervousness making her tighten up as she began to undress him slowly, eagerly.

"Just once," she said, but even she didn't sound entirely convinced as she began to pull at his pants and his drawers, getting him bottomless as he sat on her desk, ready for her. She gripped his cock, already half hard with excitement, and her strokes were so quick and eager she felt like she was giving a bit too much away as far as the sensations tugging up at her from within. Tonks couldn't deny that this was something she had been curious about, to her absolute shame, but now she was riding something much worse still than any of that before.

Quick strokes brought Harry's cock to full hardness and size, and Tonks was embarrassed by how much attention she paid to his well endowed shaft, quickly leaning forward to lick against it as she hastily said, "One rule. You don't mention Remus at all while we're doing this, and you don't ask me anything about him in the bedroom." She spoke with a stumbling insecurity, and knew on some level she was offering up to Harry all the confirmation he needed about her appetites and the truth behind them. Harry could gleam everything from her reaction, but he gave a respectful nod nonetheless, accepting her terms and knowing he could have his fun without overstepping those boundaries.

With his acceptance, Tonks began to lick more of his cock, tongue dragging along it as she went, eyes staring up at him with a glimmer of hope and frustrations. Her hand worked in steady strokes back and forth along the shaft, and everything bubbling up inside of Tonks seemed just the faintest bit completely out of control, owing to just how much she was in over her head in the process of what she was doing. This was not where Tonks had expected her day to go, but she took it in stride.

"I'm bigger than last time," Harry said confidently, though he could tell she was noticing it as her hand and tongue worked in concert along his shaft. His fingers ran through her hair, caressing the pink pixie cut she wore that day, Harry knew his touch had to be steady and caring, knew Tonks needed to be eased into this even if she seemed so excited and worked up in the face of it all. He had to take his time with her if he wanted this to work out, and oh how he wanted this to work out.

"You are," she admitted, licking her way up to his head, tense and frustrated as she leaned in and began to wrap her lips around his cock. She didn't know what else she could say, especially without trampling all over her own ground rules, so she decided not to say anything at all, not to do anything but focus on what she said she would do and on sinking forward, letting her attention paid to Harry be all that mattered to her. She sank forward, moaning softly as she got her head to begin rocking back and forth along his shaft in a steady cadence driven by her need to just let the pleasures follow.

Her mouth formed a tight seal around his shaft as she pushed down, patient and ready to do what she had to do, what she felt the aching need to do. There was nothing about this that sounded the least bit sane now to Tonks, but she felt like she had to do what she could to make this work, had to give in to her curiosities. If she could sate them here and finally do to Harry what she had always been curious about revisiting, she hoped that she could do away with it all from there, that the questions could be answered and she could finally pull away from all of them for good. It was the only thing she felt comfortable with now, the only hope she really had left for bringing her thoughts into any sense of normalcy or restraint.

But normalcy and restraint were two things Harry was not showing very much of as his fingers began to caress her hair more aggressively, or which Tonks was really feeling as she sucked his cock deeper down, getting into the groove of fellating him and letting her own appetites get the better of her. Moans bubbled up hotly, vibrating through her mouth as the overwhelming thrills really began to hit her, making her twist hotter as she accepted what this was doing to her. She felt herself getting wetter, getting needier, driven wild with excitement, and that excitement in turn kept her head moving quickly.

The danger was as obvious as it was exciting. Harry wasn't even cheating anymore but even he could feel the forbidden thrills of this all doing remarkable things to him, while for Tonks this was nothing short of an adrenaline, rush, pushing her further down, down so low she had to pull back in sudden surprise as she went further than she trusted herself to be able to. This was pleasure unparalleled, and these sensations bubbling away within her were driving her absolutely wild. Danger was getting Tonks hot, and the hotter she got, the more she threw herself happily into sucking Harry off, a groaning mess relishing in the excitement and shamelessness of what she was doing.

It had been so easy that Harry's cynicism was almost galvanized by it all. Tonks was a married woman with a son, and not only was she now giving him wet, sloppy head, but she hadn't even put up a single moment of resistance or told him to back off. She wanted him to do this, even confessed that she had thought about him and not her husband before. For a man suddenly faced with infidelity and feeling himself sliding into a cynical kind of vengeance quest to ruin marriages in his path, this was far more than he was ready to handle, something twisted and wrong that he couldn't even pretend not to be deeply pleased by. If he were Lupin he would have been furious, but given that Harry was looking for the satisfaction he could find here, his delight over this surrender was almost as good as the pleasure he found in her mouth.

Tonks sucked happily along, opening up her jeans and pushing them down, getting her hand into her panties and rubbing quickly along her dripping pussy as she moaned around his dick. The sensations of pure wrongness and danger were becoming hotter with each passing moment, too much for her to be able to deny herself as she welcomed utter debauchery. Nothing could have felt as good as this did, and with that in mind she kept going, racing along quickly as her eyes stared up at Harry, delighted by him and his size. This was justifying all her fantasies, making her feel like she had been in the right to think about rekindling this with her colleague again, and with that in mind she could go nowhere but up.

"I want you to swallow it," Harry groaned, hands holding onto Tonks's head and keeping it down, a firm and dominant insistence that Tonks Tonks to with a low moan, loving something about the way he said it. She kept sucking on his cock, knowing he was close and happily pushing onward until finally, with a deep groan, Harry came inside of her mouth. The flood of salty cum flooding into her mouth almost made her climax right there amid her fingering, but she was able to hold back relish in the pleasure all the same, moaning as she appreciated the heat and the volume of his seed. She gulped it all down, delighted to indulge like she did before finally she drew back with a soft moan. "That was great."

"I need you to fuck me now," Tonks said in no uncertain terms, shivering as she stared up at Harry, watched a smile creep wider across his face. She was frustrated, a little frayed, and very needy, aching for this and for him in ways that she had absolutely no idea what to do about. Tonks had no illusions that she was in the deep end now, but she couldn't do anything to stop herself as she clutched him tightly, aching for him like she couldn't handle. "Please, Harry. Show me everything you've learned. Show me you're even better than I've imagined you've grown to be."

Harry knew that was his cue, and he responded eagerly, grabbing hold of Tonks as he slipped off of the desk and then bent her over it instead, grabbing her panties and not pulling them down, but simply pulling them aside, exposing her dripping pink snatch in the most indecent of ways as he pushed forward and teased his cock up and down along her slick folds. "You need it so badly," he groaned, "But you're a married woman, Tonks." He didn't mention Remus out loud, sticking to her terms, but he danced around the issue, taunted her with it as he rubbed his dick up and down her dripping slit, made her whine and ache in ways that she really didn't know how to process.

It was an obvious move, but Tonks was so deep now into her frustrations and her madness that she couldn't fight it, tension bubbling up inside of her as she felt his aching, thick cock head rub along her slit until she could take no more. "And you're better than he is. Fuck, you were better as a teenager than he is, Harry, but now... Now I need you, and I'm ready to admit it. Fuck me. Show me what I need. I've fantasized about you because you were something different. N-no, someone different. Someone better than Remus, someone who could fuck me like I need to be fucked." She wiggled her hips, aching as she tried to press against him, bent over her desk and filled with need so blatant she was admitting it out loud. "I've always thought about rekindling this Harry. Show me that I wasn't wrong to."

That was all he'd needed to hear. Harry gave Tonks what he wanted, pushing eagerly forward and savouring the way she began to gasp in raw elation at the feeling of him starting to fill her. Eager thrusts back and forth sank his cock into her deeper and deeper with each push, savouring the chance to lay into Tonks with everything he could, everything bubbling up inside of him. She was his first, and he was happy to revisit this with such gusto. "You're tight," he groaned, and it spoke for itself. She wasn't fucking Remus very much, it seemed. He didn't dwell on it, keeping to the promise he made. "But I can fix that."

Tonks held tightly onto the desk as he fucked her from behind. Everything was exciting her about this. Having her panties pulled to the side, being fucked over a desk, fucked in her office, at work, by her partner. This was all so wrong in ways so right and so sorely needed by Tonks, and with the thick, aching cock pushing into her this all came together perfectly. She needed this, and to finally feel it upon her was pure ecstasy. "I should have done this years ago," she moaned, voice rising up in volume and heat as she let herself become overwhelmed by all the bubbling sensations she felt, by the prospect of pure excitement that began to overtake her.

Harry had something to prove now, and he wanted to show Tonks that time had only made him better, made him more experienced, made him ready to blow her mind. Eager back and forth thrusts guided his cock deep into the moaning woman as he took great, shameless glee in fucking her steadily, making her whine and squirm against his waiting touch. The slick heat of her needy hole embraced his cock just like he wanted it to, and his hips were happy to keep up the pace as he shoved into her, fucking her with an eagerness that felt absolutely out of control, driven by a need and intensity everything inside of him just ached for. His sex life was not nearly as barren as Tonks's, but the pure wrongness of fucking a married woman and attaining the harsh kind of vengeance he'd been coming for was far too good for her to deny. He needed this more than he could bear, and nothing was going to stop him now from getting what he wanted, what he needed. What he absolutely ached for.

"Fuck me, Harry!" Tonks cried out, struggling to contain herself as she felt the raw pleasure overwhelming her, too hot to bear. The sensations were maddening, and she was so happy to give in to all of them, even if she was at work. A hand over her mouth helped contain her, as Harry grabbed hold of her, dominant and aggressive as he made his case as hard and as firm as he could. She felt herself burning up with a powerful need to just give in to it all, and the more that Tonks got fucked the more she was ready to welcome it, all while his cock filled her up even more. She hadn't felt this full in an eternity, and to feel the thick shaft filling her, opening her up and giving her the kind of warmth and sensation that she couldn't get at home, only served to push Tonks deeper into his embrace.

Harry's thrusts were quick, hard, intense. There was nothing he did that showed even the faintest bit of restraint, because no part of him cared now about anything of the sort. He wanted to prove himself now, wanted to come in hard and hot, fucking Tonks into such creamy, gooey elation that she couldn't hold back anymore. He was going to prove his point no matter what, and he took it all out on Tonks's pussy so effortlessly that she could hardly believe this was all happening. Right there in the office, Harry indulged in the forbidden treat and held nothing back, a groaning and bucking mess happily making the woman who had taught him everything about sex and hunting dark wizards spin out of control with such bliss that she could barely think about it all.

There was no desire to actually destroy marriages with this. Harry wanted to entice women into cheating, wanted to vent his frustrations out on the world and everyone else, but he didn't want to break up Tonks and Remus. He wanted to test it, wanted to drive this woman mad with forbidden pleasures and make her ache with the filthy rush of sneaking around behind his back, but at no point did Harry care at all about pulling them apart. Just the temptation, just about fucking another man's woman after he'd found his own fiance bouncing on some other man's dick. This was about taking control back and expressing his cynical new views on love and faithfulness.

Tonks didn't know any of that. All she knew was that she was getting fucked so well and stuffed with cock so much that she couldn't hold anything back. Moans rose up hotter still, spinning madly out of control as she was taken as hard as she could have ever wanted, pushed up to the edge and almost flaunted with how far there was to fall. This was like nothing she had ever felt before, a deep and shameless pounding right there in the office, a hand over her mouth to make sure nobody passing by their office heard them, all while a man who was not her husband fucked her better than she ever could have wanted. This depraved, filthy sort of bliss was just too much for Tonks to handle, and she crashed into orgasm feeling better than she ever should have, shameless and happy to give in like she did to all the burning pleasure.

"Harry!" she moaned into his mouth, slamming her perky butt back against his lap as she lost herself. Tonks came, and she came powerfully, body shivering as she felt the waves of crashing pleasure overtake and overwhelm her, hitting her with more raw sensation than she knew what to do with. It was so satisfying and so searing that she nearly lost control, holding so tightly onto the desk that her knuckles went bone white from how thinly the strained skin stretched over them. She was done, fucked to her satisfied peak and left an aching mess. A mess whose greedy pussy clamped down hungrily around Harry's cock and happily begged for his cum.

Cum that Harry provided with a hard groan and a satisfied smirk, burying himself balls deep into Tonks and cumming into her hot twat, groaning, "You've been missing out this whole time," as he did so. His cock erupted, wave after wave of cum pumping into the metamorphmagus, making her shiver and whine even harder, until finally he drew still, hips stopping as he panted heavily, groaning and keeping flush up against her as she whined and shivered, before finally he drew back,.

"Fuck, Harry," she moaned as she felt the cock pull out of her. She felt empty now, hollow and wanting, but the warmth and satisfaction creeping through her helped mitigate that. "You're so much better than you were back then," she moaned, biting her lip as she went limp on her desk. "I want more."

Harry turned her around quickly, pinning her wrists down to the desk and bringing his cock up against her slick hole. "I can give you more."

"Nngh, not just now," she moaned, biting her lip as she stared up at Harry. At his control and his dominance. "Although we really should deal with all of our paperwork. But no, I mean... More. Regularly. This. Us. We spend so long overseas together, away from ours, and... No, I can't ask you for that. I need it, and I'm ready to make that choice even if it betrays my vows, but you aren't that unhappy with Ginny. I can't ask you to make this regular."

"Ginny is gone," Harry groaned, finally spilling the beans. "I came home yesterday to her in a foursome with two teammates and her team's owner. She's been fucking him behind my back for the sake of her career, and now she's back with her parents, and I'm never speaking to her again."

All the pleasure drained out of Tonks's face. "Oh! Oh, no, Harry... I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that." Yes, she was currently getting fucked by him in turn, but there was a 'difference', she told herself. What difference? She couldn't exactly think that clearly right now. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Harry shook his head adamantly. 'But there is something else I want to do to take care of my stresses." With that, he shoved his cock back into Tonks, snapping forward to seize her lips and getting right back to work. He liked the sound of this being a regular thing. He liked it a lot.

But he had a whole lot more marriages to shake.


	2. Daphne - Kitchen Knocking Up

When Harry sat around thinking about women he knew who he would have liked to come in and defile the marital oaths of, Daphne Greengrass kept coming up, for one very simple reason: it couldn't have been hard to convince her. There was always plenty of gossip flying around and as part of the aurors office Harry got to hear all of it, and the salacious tale was that Daphne had been married to Theodore Nott by contract between their two parents, but that Theodore himself preferred the company of men, and the marriage was about as cold and distant as could be. If Harry was going to get his dick all up in someone else's marriage, having an unhappy and frustrated one to ruin would make it easier to move forward and learn how to better handle things. Tension and intimacy helped him land Tonks, but Daphne was a different beast. But Harry was undeterred and ready to work his magic, and nothing was going to stop him.

When an auror showed up at your door unannounced, it could make anybody's chest tighten. Especially when there was a pureblood supremacist in the home. As Daphne opened the door to the sight of Harry on her doorstep the first thing she asked was, "What did he do?" with as much worry and panic as she could, masking a very immediate and calculated effort to distance herself from whatever it was Harry was here for. Daphne was dressed well, given the money that she had married into, a silver silk robe over her lovely green nightgown as she lingered alone in the early evening, her husband off with his 'friends' and Daphne simply enjoying a nice book and some tea in the lap of luxury. It was the only silver lining she could find in this whole mess.

The question made Harry's brow perk up. "What do you mean?" he asked, intrigued by the way she greeted him, suspicious and seeing right through what was happening.

"Theodore," she said. "My husband. What other business would an auror have here? My husband has fallen into his father's path, hasn't he?"

Daphne's immediate, self-preservatory selling out of her husband greatly interested Harry, and were he not here with a goal he may have been more interested to hear what she had to say, but he brushed all of that side. 'I'm not here as an auror, and I'm not here for Theodore," he said. "I'm here as a friend, and I"m here to see you. May I come in?"

The words startled and confused Daphne, because of all the things she could have expected, Harry's response wasn't even in the running. Daphne wouldn't really have considered them friends, but at the same time Harry seemed sincere about it, and she didn't see any reason not to let him in. "I have some tea on," she said, pulling back. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry said, happily following in after her. 'You are very stylishly dressed for a quiet night in alone," he remarked.

Walking into the kitchen, Daphne filled the kettle and put it onto the stove. "I prefer to stay comfortable at all times," she explained. "And to enjoy the wealth and safety I live in. There is no reason to dress down simply because I'm alone. I hope that makes sense."

"It does. So, Theodore. He's gone, it seems. Do you know where he is?" Harry didn't feel like being subtle. Not when he had a lovely, married blonde in a nightgown before him. He'd come here for Daphne, and he didn't feel like waiting. He wanted to cut to the chase, and let the wait come once things got more fun.

Daphne sighed, hands against the edge of her stove top as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Out for the night. With a 'friend'. But I thought you weren't here to talk about Theodore."

"I'm not." Harry made his move, coming up behind Daphne, his strong body pushing against her back and his hands settling onto her hips. "But I wanted to know if we were guaranteed to remain alone." He pressed in firmer against her, feeling her tighten up as he made his presence known. "He's not with a 'friend' at all, is he?"

Daphne's bottom lip quivered as she felt Harry press against her. His suddenness was startling, and she wasn't the least bit prepared to handle him pouncing her like this, but she didn't know what she could do about it. Decency said that she should have pushed back him and scolded him for moving on her like that. That she was a married woman and happy in that role. But that would have been a lie, and in truth, Daphne was so touch-starved and needy that the way Harry grabbed hold of her made little sparks fly up, igniting all of the pent up frustrations within her. "He's not," she responded, sucking down tight breaths as she said, "He's with his... His boyfriend."

"And you're here all alone. It's shameful, to know a beautiful woman is being left wanting like this, that she has to suffer through this kind of neglect. If he doesn't want you, then why doesn't he let you go, and let you be free to find a man who would be happy to give you what you deserve?" As Harry spoke, his hands drew inward. He caressed Daphne's body all over, eagerly touching and caressing her through her nightgown, not yet going for bare skin or to grab at anything too sensitive, but just letting his fingertips make themselves known against a body that ached for just about anything it could get.

"Our parents," she whined, head rolling back against his shoulder. Harry responded to that by pressing kisses into her neck, making her gasp and shiver loudly. "He's never let his father know he's gay, and my own parents have said that it's for my benefit to stay in this whether I like it or not. So here I am. But it's... It's so lonely, Harry. He's never touched me. Never made love to me. He goes out almost every night with men and I'm here alone, nothing to do but read away my nights."

"You have me now," Harry growled. His kisses trailed up from her neck to her ear, clinging to Daphne tightly. he could tell that this was all going to be easy now, as Daphne all but threw herself at him with a desperate need to just give in to his touch. "How long has it been for you?"

"Two years," she groaned bitterly, almost sobbing the embarrassing confession.

"I'll fix it." His hands drifted into position, one up to grab at one of her breasts while the other ran down to her thighs, caressing the bare skin of her legs and making her whine. "Let me take care of it all. After tonight, the money won't feel worth it anymore."

Nervous moans burned at Daphne's throat. She couldn't believe she was letting Harry do this, but as he touched her she felt herself ready to just give in to the dizzy, almost delirious thrills that burned through her. It was so deeply wrong, but she couldn't deny herself this. "He's cheated since the day we got married," she moaned. "We said our vows and he snuck off to blow one of my cousins. I don't care what we do; I'm not the one who destroyed this marriage. Make this a night I'll never forget, Harry." She moaned, pressing back against him, tight and aching as she held up to his warmth, needing him with such ravenous, desperate hunger that she couldn't think clearly.

But she didn't need to think. Harry slipped his hand up her nightgown and pulled her panties off to the side, shoving a pair of fingers into her and making her gasp in glee at the feeling of the thick digits pushed into her. "You're going to get everything you want from me." Harry had been a genius to come to Daphne first. She was even less happy with her marriage than he expected, and he saw the opportunity ripe before him to pounce on the excitement, to get what he wanted out of this mess. Daphne had seemingly just been waiting for a man to come by and save her from her neglect, and he was happy to play along, to prey on a marriage in tatters. It suited his new outlook on life well.

As fingers pushed up into her needy hole, Daphne let out eager moans, rubbing her butt up against Harry's lap, feeling the bulge grow in his jeans as she kept up the pressure on him. "Everything?" she purred, voice dipping lower and hotter as she pressed against him. "Are you sure about that?"

"Everything," Harry responded, starting to get an idea of where she may have wanted this to go, and the thought drove him wild. He groped her breast through her nightgown with one hand and fingerfucked her quicker with the other, trying to keep up the pace on her with a very firm and steady cadence, accepting no apology or mercy as he kept up his forceful touch upon her. Harry could feel Daphne getting wetter against his eager fingers, twisting hotter against his touch, and he kept up the aggression, building toward even more heat and impatience within her as he kept up his pace and very unapologetically felt her up.

Daphne's legs felt weak. There was so little she knew how to deal with about the ways that Harry was touching her. It had been so long since she'd had anything other than her own hands to tend to her needs, and Harry wasn't only someone else, he was a strong someone else, who knew how to touch a woman and how to build up the throbbing heat inside of her. "It's been so long, Harry," she whined, falling into his embrace, not caring about the way that she was betraying her vows but feeling so excited to be doing so as she finally got what she had been aching for. "I haven't known a man's touch in so long, and yours is amazing. Please, don't stop."

Harry had no intention of stopping. He'd come here to fuck Daphne, and as she shivered against him and moaned in his touch, he embraced the urges, the cruel hungers that had him wanting to come in and ruin Daphne's marriage. He hadn't really been looking to leave a 'mark' on Tonks and Lupin's. He'd certainly made easy work of Tonks and had her aching for more thrilling trysts in the future, but he wasn't coming in to ruin anything. The same couldn't be said here as he groped and fingerfucked Daphne closer and closer to orgasm with the twisted promises of giving her so much more still than this. There was a very shaky foundation already to their marriage, and he was simply bringing to light what he felt this whole arrangement deserved.

Kisses along her neck made Daphne shiver uncontrollably, and she couldn't hold back the sweet moans begging to be let from her lips. She sang out in glee, shivering as the pressure bore down upon her so powerfully she didn't know what to do with herself, but it felt so good that she didn't care. "More," she moaned, thighs pressing down against his hand. "Oh, fuck! Harry, I need this. I always thought you were handsome, but... Nngh, this isn't the right time for us to finally have this together but I don't care. Take me. Make me forget all about Theodore for the night. All I want to feel is you!'

Acceptance helped Daphne crash over the edge, heat flaring up inside of her as she came hard and yelled out in ecstasy over the frustration surging through her. The raw bliss of a hot, needy orgasm was enough to make her toes curl and her head throb, uncontrollable bliss surging through her as she gave in to the pleasure, crashing headlong into bliss. She fumbled to turn off the kettle as its noisy whistling noise indicated it was done; she didn't need it now, and she doubted Harry had any care for tea.

"I want to drink something else," he whispered into her ear, and then tugged Daphne over to the kitchen table. There was a space with nothing on it where he lifted Daphne up and pushed her down onto. The writhing blonde gasped as she watched Harry tug at her panties, pulling them off and throwing them aside, growling, "You're a beautiful woman, and it's damn time someone appreciates it." Pulling her legs high into the air as he came down from below, Harry's goal was clear, and he moved without shame into position, shoving his face down into her snatch and laying kisses onto her neglected, slick pussy. Not only was Harry more than eager to eat a beautiful woman out, but with how much she had suffered in with her marriage, he felt it was damn near his obligation to appreciate her like this.

Thighs pressed down tight onto either side of his head as the bucking, excited blonde felt him get to work at licking her slick folds. She gave in to it eagerly, gasping in delight. "It's been so long," she moaned, reaching a hand down and gripping Harry's head tightly, cursing and shuddering as the excitement took hold of her. Harry went at her like a starving animal, not only showing her the love she needed but indulging in it ferociously, devouring her pussy with an all-out assault of pure need and aggression, making her twist hotly against his touch as every powerful, intense urge within her screamed to just give in.

Just because something was easy didn't mean it wasn't satisfying, and as Harry ate Daphne's pussy out like it wash is last meal he was definitely riding on the frenzied high of getting her to cheat on Theodore. Being the inciting factor for something adulterous and raw was something Harry had already learned got him hot, and know that Daphne was so pent up and ready to lose herself made it all the better. He knew that he had before him something special, and the caress of his tongue along her sensitive folds and the way he began to push fingers into her again to feverishly work her over was driven by the need to keep her ecstatic.

"I deserve this," Daphne told herself, gripping Harry's hair tightly, watching as his glasses pushed up his face and the intense, passionate fervor with which he ate her out made him look like a mess himself. He was trying so hard to please her, and Daphne was a woman who was willing to see the silver lining in her loveless marriage through the simple amount of luxury that came with it. A pampered, spoiled Slytherin who believed she was due more than she was given, and now Harry was showing her that love was among those things, and once she got a taste for this kind of treatment it swelled hotly out of control, proving to be all she wanted, all she craved.

And it was all happening on the kitchen table. Such an indecent place for any of this to be happening, but it felt like the only place Daphne would have wanted it to happen. It was spontaneous and chaotic, exciting her as she writhed atop the table, knowing when she ate breakfast every morning that she'd be thinking about the time Harry ate his dessert here. "You don't disappoint, Harry! I've almost stopped believing a man like you existed, but now you're proving me wrong. It's good to finally have someone in this house who can appreciate a woman!"

Feeling smug as he brought the beautiful Daphne closer to another hot, gasping orgasm, making her writhe under the pressure of his tongue and his fingers, Harry could not stop riding this special high to something utterly intoxicating. He knew that Daphne's discerning tastes couldn't be easy to satisfy, and he wanted to make sure that as he pressed onward, he was giving the most thorough treatment possible to her,m winding her up hotter and needier as he tried to cultivate something special within her. And it was working; Daphne was moaning louder, twisting and grabbing at herself, at him, thighs tight around his head. He'd never had so much fun eating a woman out before.

And when she came, he heard her screaming his name. To have a man's name on her lips again was pure ecstasy for Daphne, who had gone too long with self-pleasure and frustration. To have someone responsible for her orgasm, to be able to buck against someone's face as she thrashed in orgasmic bliss and to be able to speak someone's name was the greatest of pleasures, making her writhe out of control in the heat and frustration bubbling up through her. This was what Daphne had been suffering for.

Harry pulled back, straightening out his glasses and groaning he pushed quickly up the table to shove his lips down against Daphne's, pressing a hot, feverish kiss against her lips as she whined against his touch, pressing into him hotly. "I'd heard you were to be wed," she moaned. "Is that over, or are you just looking for fun like I am?" Daphne cooed through the kisses as she pulled Harry in tight. She hadn't kissed in an eternity either, and the fact he'd just eaten her out only made it more raw and hot for Daphne, who needed few things more than she needed a man who could appreciate a woman, and the taste of her own folds on his lips spoke to his love of femininity in ways that she craved.

"It's not worth talking about," Harry groaned, pulling her up from the table and kissing at her some more, hands grabbing at her body while he made out with her. "What matters is making you forget all about the marriage you're trapped in." Her lips were clumsy against his. He could tell that Daphne was an amazing kisser, but she was long out of practice now, and was just a step behind him at every turn. He was patient with her though, clutching her and easing her back into appreciation and love as she whined against him, her hands at his body, slowly working further down until she could get to his jeans.

"I want it," she moaned. "At this point you could have almost nothing down there and it wouldn't disappoint me." It was a vulnerable and honest thing to say, as she craved his touch so much that it didn't matter anymore. She fumbled with his pants, clumsily getting them off and trying not to rush through it so quickly she ripped them apart, but everything Daphne did was driven by an insatiable aggression that nothing could sate. Once she had his jeans open she was shoving them down with one hand and impatiently fishing around with her other, hands down and finding in his underwear what she was looking for.

The feeling of his cock in her hand made Daphne gasp indecently, because she was definitely feeling something that didn't disappoint in the least. She whined, pulling back from the kiss and staring at the big cock she had just pulled out, biting her lip as she stared at it, fixated and shivering with excitement. "I'd hardly consider that 'nothing'," Harry teased.

"It's so nice it's almost worth two years of celibacy," she whined. "I want it inside me, Harry. And I want you to... Nngh, it's so embarrassing to say,. I can't." Her hand began to move, stroking his cock quickly and impatiently, frustration rising up out of control inside of her. She was in over her head here. She knew it. That did nothing to make this easy. "There's so many thing he can't give me, Harry."

"I'll give them all to you," he said. "But for that one, I want you to say it. Doesn't have to be now." Harry danced around the issue with a smug grin as he pressed more kisses onto her jawline. "For now, just put it in. You must want me to fuck you so badly."

"I haven't had a cock in two years," she lamented. 'Harry, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. Show me everything I've been missing out on." Her strokes quickened, impatient and desperate as she pulled his cock toward her desperate entrance, and with a steady pull she dragged him into her, his hips following through and doing the rest as he sank his cock a few inches in, drawing back and then giving her a bit more. Each push fed more of him into her pussy, and she could not contain her absolute glee at the feelings that bubbled up as she received what she had been so bitterly, infuriatingly long without.

Harry groaned into her neck, amazed by how tight she was. "I'll never let you go this long again," he growled, the desperation that he felt around his cock driving him wild, making each push an intensely satisfying endeavor he couldn't get enough of. Everything he did was about indulging now in the ecstasy he knew awaited both of them as he pressed boldly onward. He was going to get what he felt due now, to take a page out of the Slytherin playbook and indulge in what he damn well deserved, and it just so happened that thoroughly satisfying Daphne was what he wanted. All he wanted was to earn the smug satisfaction of completely overwhelming her, and now he was going to take it.

"Fuck me, Harry. Fuck me until I forget everything." She clutched him tightly, sitting on the edge of the kitchen table and ready to surrender utterly to the pleasure. Daphne's arms wrapped around him, and her thighs pressed into his sides as she felt him press onward, fucking deeper and quicker with each steady motion of his hips. Everything about the sense of closeness and physical affection that bore down upon her drove her wild, as shew had been so long neglected and untouched that now her skin craved contact, and every place her body flesh pressed against Harry's was setting her alight.

Which was why she was so quick to pull his shirt off, tugging it up so quickly that Harry almost didn't react to it, and his glasses almost fell off as the panicked undressing didn't account for his eye wear in the way. It didn't matter to Daphne, though, who only wanted his chest bare so she could begin to touch it all over, pressing into him firmer as as she beheld the sight of the strong, handsome man fucking her, standing there with his pants down and his body bare from the pelvis up, everything on display and entirely for her. Everything about what Daphne was seeing felt like a sensation she had resigned herself to never knowing, and to finally feel it upon her was absolute bliss.

It didn't take long for Harry to pick up speed, for the tight, slick heat of Daphne's pussy to lure him in and wind him up to ravenous, desperate heights, while Daphne's moans rang out like a siren's song, beckoning him forward with almost hypnotic fervor and a need to surrender himself to her. It was a steady, throbbing give and take, and he was happy to keep shoving forward, burying his cock into Daphne's needy twat with each thrust. He tried not to silence her too much with kisses so that he could enjoy her words and her moans, loving the way she so vocally responded to him.

Theodore had been cheating on Daphne from the beginning, and she felt like a fool for taking so long to realize she should be getting some of that action too. But now, at long last, the satisfaction was upon her, and she knew that this was something she couldn't stop, refusing to slow her mad writhing down. "I want you," she moaned. "Not just now. I want to know that any time I'm feeling neglected, you'll come over, go balls deep into my pussy, and fuck me so hard I remember what I deserve. Please, Harry, promise you'll keep doing it. I can't leave him, but I can ride your amazing cock to my heart's content. His money and your cock would make me a very happy woman."

"I'll be back," he promised. "How can I stay away from someone as beautiful? Besides, I have a job to do now. I have a duty to keep you well looked after, and I promise, you'll never have to go wanting again." This was it. Harry was now outright cooking up an affair, setting the stage for recurring madness and opening up so many new avenues of depravity. It was almost too good to be true, and yet every second of it shone through with intense brilliance, reminding him that his every thrust and every push to satisfy her was very, very real. He was all too happy to line up another woman to repeatedly fool around with behind the back of her husband.

"Good! Because now that I've felt your big cock inside of me, I don't think any old man can do. I'm not some slut hooking up with anyone in Diagon Alley who looks at me funny. I have standards! Only the best for me, and Harry, you're the fucking greatest!" Daphne couldn't contain herself, amazed she was laying such desperate compliments at Harry's feet but unwilling to stop this chaos or for a moment pull herself back. This was raw satisfaction at its finest, the kind of desperation that nothing could slow down, and she was without a second of shame about how much she needed this.

Fucking one of the hottest girls in his old class and having her whine in such vigorous glee, praising him and his cock so tirelessly, had Harry feeling smug as he fucked the married woman harder and faster still. His cock could not slow the steady pounding of her tight snatch, but he knew that there was something else, and as he leaned forward he felt a deep, cruel need to draw it from her lips. "I need to hear it," he groaned. "Stop dancing around the question now, Daphne. I won't let you cum if I don't hear it."

The idea of being denied orgasm after having to wait so long to finally have a dick inside of her was agony for Daphne. Unconscionable. She couldn't play coy or tease him if that was the cost, so she folded immediately, screaming, "Impregnate me!" The words made her shake, but they felt desperate, felt right. "Please, Harry, breed me. I--I want to be a mother so badly. It's something he could never give me, but I know you can. I know you and this amazing cock can knock me up, so please, cum inside of me. Cum inside every time you fuck me, help me get what I want. Help give me a child. You don't have to be involved, I'll happily make him raise your son, force him to play father if he wants to keep his secrets out of the Daily Prophet. Just give it to me!'

Harry had just been waiting for the plea to breed her. But for Daphne to then go into the whole spiel about making Theodore raise his son and the wicked implications involved in that... It was one of the hottest things Harry had ever heard before, and he couldn't deny the raw bliss that came with it as he let himself go, groaning and burying himself balls deep inside of Daphne's hot pussy. "You've got it!" he yelled, his cock throbbing powerfully and erupting, gushing forward with thick shots of hot, gooey cum that made Daphne shriek in ecstasy. She yelled and bucked, pressing against him as she came from the sensation of him cumming in her pussy, the first creampie she'd had in two years, and oh what sweet satisfaction it was.

"Yes! Yes!" Daphne screamed, legs locking around his waist as she clutched him tightly. "Ah, it's so warm. I feel so full."

Harry kissed her again, eagerly pressing more affection still into her kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It's so good." Daphne kissed him all over, burning up with excitement. "Thank you so much, Harry. I'm... My husband might be running around like a whore, but all I want is one good man who can make sure I'm satisfied and looked after. If I weren't chained to him, I'd throw myself at you and stay in your arms forever."

"It's hotter this way," Harry reassured her. "But we really should move this on to the bedroom, shouldn't we?" Without a second's wait, Harry grabbed Daphne's ass with both hands and hoisted her up, impaling her on his cock and beginning to walk her out of the room. With each step, Daphne was bounced on his cock, crying out in excitement as Harry showed off his dominant side and Daphne could only shriek in bliss at just how dominant and strong he was. She had the man of her dreams now, and Harry had found a new debauchery to enjoy in the thrill of fucking married women he hadn't even considered before. One he was most definitely going to want to revisit again when the opportunity came.


End file.
